


Like the Sea at Sunset

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mer!Jaskier, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: After the banquet at Cintra, an argument, confessions... Geralt and Jaskier find themselves in an interesting predicament that has them both terrified and yet excited for what the future will hold.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fic's [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 48
Kudos: 382





	Like the Sea at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akikofuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/gifts).



> For my lovely Akikofuma! <3 <3  
> I lovers you Doggo! <3 Sorry this took me forever. XD 
> 
> It was very fun though!!
> 
> (As always! If there is a tag I missed, please let me know!)

“Geralt!” Jaskier’s voice rang in his ears, but he walked faster, shoulders hunched and brow furrowed. He wanted to get far away from this stupid hall, this stupid banquet, this stupid rule that Destiny controlled everything, all because of a stupid “law” to claim payment for something he didn’t even want. “Geralt!” Jaskier’s voice was closer, slender fingers grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him to a stop. 

Geralt didn’t need to turn around to know that Jaskier was hunched over, leaning on a thigh, panting hard as he tried to collect his breath. Geralt felt rage simmering, low in his gut, Jaskier’s hand loosened its grip and just rested on his arm while Jaskier let out a heavy sigh and came into the Witcher’s peripheral vision.

“That was interesting, wasn’t it?” Jaskier chirped, smiling wide. Geralt felt his lips pull back into a snarl; he cared for the bard, anyone who knew him knew that he blatantly turned a blind eye to his feelings towards Jaskier. “I am surprised, though,” Jaskier said, blissfully unaware of Geralt’s inner turmoil, “I am surprised you called the Law of Surprise, never thought you to be the kind to--” 

“Damnit, Jaskier!” Geralt yelled, yanking his arm away from Jaskier’s hand and whirling on the bard, glaring at him. “I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you! A child surprise? What in the ever-loving fucks am I to do with a gods-damned child?” Geralt yelled. “I’m here because you,” Geralt angrily pointed a finger at the bard, “asked for my help with the nobles because you can’t keep your prick in your pants!” Jaskier’s eyes narrowed on Geralt, lips pressing thin. 

“You listen only to what you have heard! Never listening for the truth,” Jaskier snapped, taking a step back from Geralt. 

“What truth!? All you do is spin pretty lies with your songs!” Geralt yelled back. Jaskier frowned, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I never slept with that nobleman’s wife, never touched her. If you _cared_ to know, the only person who I’ve slept with since our first night together was you.” Jaskier stared at Geralt for only a second longer before shouldering past the Witcher, stomping his way down the walls. Geralt’s eyes went wide, smelling no lie on the bard as he spoke, and suddenly Geralt’s gut filled with regret he didn’t know what to do with.

“Jask,” Geralt started but when he spun around, the bard was nowhere to be found. “Jaskier?” Geralt looked around, walking down the halls again, his search for the bard becoming more and more frantic the longer he couldn’t find him. “Jaskier!” Geralt rounded a corner, grunting as he ran into someone, the scent of sea breeze and wildflowers filling his nose as Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s torso. 

“Get off of me,” Jaskier said weakly, trying to fight off Geralt’s hold, but to no avail. The scent of sorrow filled Geralt’s senses and the Witcher let out a weak, wounded, noise and held onto the bard tighter. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t,” Geralt trailed off, sighing hard at his lack of proper words for an apology. Jaskier turned to look over his shoulder at Geralt, frowning deeply.

“I said it once before, though you clearly didn’t believe me, that I would only be in your bed on your word that it was truly what you desired. In turn, you would give me the same respect,” Jaskier said quietly, feeling weak, his eyes turning to his feet. Geralt pressed his face to Jaskier’s neck, tightening his arms around the bard, and placed a gentle kiss against his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Geralt breathed against his neck. Jaskier wiggled in his arms, turning his head away from the Witcher before spinning about in his grasp, a deep frown on his lips and all Geralt wanted to do was kiss it away. 

“Never again, Geralt,” Jaskier growled at him, a noise that made Geralt flinch back in surprise, “never assume I gave myself to another, not now that I have you.” 

Jaskier looked down, tracing his fingers across Geralt’s chest and the Witcher nodded dumbly, his mind still stuck on the fact that his bard had _growled_ at him. Geralt suddenly smirked, squeezing Jaskier’s sides in a way that made the bard squeak.

“Are you saying I keep you so satisfied that you don’t need to find another?” Geralt teased and Jaskier let out an offended squawking sound, smacking Geralt on the chest.

“Don’t need, don’t want. I will never need another now that I have you,” Jaskier purred, and if Geralt could blush he would most certainly be bright red after those words.

“Shut up, bard,” Geralt whispered roughly, pushing Jaksier against the wall and taking his lips in a fierce, demanding kiss. The fingers tangling in Geralt’s hair, tugging and pulling, with Jaskier in his arms was all Geralt needed to ground himself, to remember that what he had with the bard was real.

~~~~~

It was a couple of weeks later when Geralt believed he was starting to see things, little things at first. His bard would be plucking at his lute, then stop abruptly to stare at his hands, hands that looked as though they were tipped with short claws instead of normal fingernails, the image so quick that Geralt truly believed he was seeing things. He would take a contract, hunt the monster, kill it, and then everything would be back to normal. 

Until he saw it again, more frequently. He wanted to ask Jaskier about it, desperately needing an answer to what he thought he was seeing. One night, returning from a hunt and nursing a bruised shoulder, Geralt pushed the door to their room at the inn open too hard and too fast. The sudden movement made Jaskier, who was lounging in a barely big enough bath, yelp in surprise and throw a good amount of the bathwater onto the floor as he spun around to look at the door. 

His eyes wide with surprise, Geralt froze in place as he stared at the bard, his believed to be _human_ bard who was now sitting in a bath, in their room, with ruby tipped sapphire scales framing his face from ear to neck. 

“G-Geralt!” Jaskier squeaked, the scales vanishing and the sudden rancid stench of fear filling their room, the smell making Geralt’s nose twitch in disgust. “You weren’t supposed to be back yet!” Jaskier attempted normality, jumping from the bath and towelling himself off quickly before getting dressed. As he walked over to his bags and shoved a few stray items into them, Geralt could see his hands were shaking.

“Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice made the bard flinch so hard he dropped his hairbrush.

“Don’t worry, Geralt, I’ll be out of your hair soon… I, I didn’t mean to keep it from you, honestly!” Jaskier spoke frantically, never looking at Geralt as he continued to pack. “I just… you were so wonderful, I couldn’t bring myself to…” Jaskier trailed off, the scent of saltwater adding to the fear filling the small room. Geralt shut the door behind him, brow furrowing. 

“Siren?” Geralt asked, curious, and Jaskier made a very loud, very offended noise as he turned on his heel to look at Geralt. Jaskier’s eyes were red-rimmed as he tried to keep tears at bay.

“Siren?! Oh please, those winged fish-nibblets wish they were as grand!” Jaskier said, utterly offended. Realizing a moment later what he’d done, Jaskier’s eyes grew wide and he took a small step back, frowning hard as he turned his eyes away from Geralt, the ugly stench getting heavier. 

“Not siren, not drowner?” Geralt asked again, Jaskier scoffed and shook his head. “Hmmm…” Geralt frowned, looking Jaskier over. He was an utterly gorgeous man, his voice was so lovely Geralt could listen to it for hours - not that he’d tell the bard that, he’d never shut up - and from what he could see of the bard’s scales, they were beautiful. Geralt’s forehead wrinkled, staring at Jaskier until something clicked. Geralt’s brows shot high as he watched Jaskier, his mouth dropping open. “Mermaid!” Geralt suddenly blurted out.

Jaskier’s head snapped towards Geralt, eyes wide with surprise once again. His fingers were fisted tightly in his doublet, telling Geralt how nervous the bard was. Geralt removed his hand from the door and rushed across the room, the speed of the movement making Jaskier yelp and flinch away. Once Jaskier was within reach, Geralt pulled him into his arms and held on tightly to the thinner man, burying his nose into the brown strands of Jaskier’s hair, breathing in and filling his nose with the scent of fresh sea breeze and wildflowers. 

“Jask, how old are you?” Geralt asked into the bard’s hair. Out of all the things Jaskier expected the Witcher to say, _that_ certainly wasn’t it.

“Uhm… over eighty? I think?” Jaskier said quietly, his brow furrowed and lips turned down into a small frown. “You… you’re not mad?” Jaskier asked with wonder, Geralt’s arms tightening around him in response. 

“Hmmm, maybe a little,” Geralt admitted, keeping his arms tight around Jaskier even with the ache in his shoulder, “but, I am a Witcher. I understand why you wouldn’t tell me you weren’t human,” Geralt said. That made Jaskier push back, shaking his head quickly as he stared up at Geralt with wide eyes.

“No, no! That’s not why I didn’t tell you, I know you don’t kill sentient monsters unless you _really_ have to, Geralt. You give them a chance to just… be!” Jaskier said with pride, smiling sweetly. He reached up and cupped Geralt’s face in his hands, “I never told you because there was never a right time, what with the banquet and your hunting, there was just never a chance. Unless you’d prefer I just blurt it out,” Jaskier laughed softly, “‘Geralt, I know I’m stitching up this wound on your inner thigh and all, but I would like to tell you that I’m not human and hope you will still want to shove your dick in me,’” Jaskier mocked, and Geralt couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out of him. 

“Will you show me?” Geralt asked after a moment, Jaskier’s head tilting in confusion. Geralt lifted one eyebrow, waiting for him to clue in, and suddenly Jaskier’s cheeks turned a bright red and he smiled, his gaze shifting to the side.

“One day, maybe, baths at the inns we stay are in far too small.” Jaskier waved a hand at the small bath that barely fit him, to begin with. “Maybe if we’re ever at a lake, a river perhaps? I could catch fish for dinner,” Jaskier suggested. Geralt smiled and nodded before dipping down to have his lips meet Jaskier’s in a soft, sweet kiss that lasted too few seconds before Jaskier pulled away and pet at Geralt’s chest, gently pushing.

“Time for that later! Off with the armour, my dearest Witcher, you are in need of an after-hunt pampering!” Jaskier said happily, making Geralt chuckled again before pretending to be put out while stripping off his armour, Jaskier flitting about the room and getting the oils and soaps ready. 

Geralt slipped into the bath, using a quick Ingi to warm the water enough to his liking, and Jaskier settled on a stool behind him and began rubbing camomile oil into his shoulder. Geralt couldn’t help but close his eyes in bliss, a small smile on his lips as he continued to think about how he would have his bard with him forever, he’d never have to watch Jaskier grow old too soon, never have to say goodbye on some shitty death bed. 

He would always have Jaskier by his side.

~~~~~

It wasn’t till a month later, Jaskier gradually getting more and more fidgety, that Geralt felt his heart seize in his chest with four simple words.

“I need to leave,” Jaskier said one evening, making Geralt drop the knife he was using to skin the rabbit he had caught, wide golden eyes snapping towards the bard.

“Wha… why?” Geralt’s voice cracked, Jaskier refusing to meet his eyes as the bard wrung his fingers together.

“It’s… I just need to leave, alright?” Jaskier said but Geralt wasn’t going to let him leave it at that. Not without a proper answer. Geralt stood and walked around the campfire, grabbing hold of Jaskier’s hands and kneeling in front of him, a deep frown curving his lips.

“Why?” Geralt asked again, but Jaskier still refused to meet his eyes, so Geralt gave a gentle tug to Jaskier’s hands and that made the bard finally look at him. “Is… do you still not trust me, because you’re not human?” Geralt asked, trying not to give the feeling of hurt spreading through his chest too much thought. 

“No! Sweet gods, no, Geralt. It’s…” Jaskier trailed off, his brow furrowing and lips pressed tight together. Geralt waited; it was rare to see Jaskier without words, but he always found them again, so Geralt just waited patiently, keeping hold of Jaskier’s hands. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jaskier sighed heavily as his shoulders sagged. “Every ten years, it’s mating season, for mers,” Jaskier said quietly, his fingers twitching with the urge to fiddle. “We always go to the coast when the time comes near, but, as much as I love the coast I don’t like others of my kind. They're very rude,” Jaskier said, smiling at his own joke, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“So, you’ve… with other mers?” Geralt asked, jealousy rearing its ugly head. Jaskier laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

“My dearest Witcher… no, I’ve never bonded to anyone. We mate for life, don’t you know?” Jaskier asked and Geralt felt his jealousy snuff out like a candle, his eyes growing marginally wider as Jaskier continued talking. “We bond to our intended at the mating season, staying together always after.” Jaskier wiggled his fingers in Geralt’s grasp. “There are very few of us; even though we can produce hundreds of eggs only a handful survive if that.” Jaskier smiled sadly. “I was the only one in my clutch to survive.”

Geralt sucked in a sharp breath, his grip tightening on Jaskier’s hands, and the bard smiled sweetly at him, dipping forwards to gently bump their foreheads together. Geralt closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his bard and relishing in every touch Jaskier ever gave him. He opened his eyes again when Jaskier pulled back.

“I know it is not quite an accurate comparison, but sometimes mutations happen with other creatures too. Ones that happen before they are even born,” Jaskier said. Geralt’s head tilted to the side. “While males can produce eggs, and the female carries, there are some males who are born with the ability to carry eggs, males like me.” Geralt opened and closed his mouth, making a remarkable impression of a fish, and Jaskier smiled. “I have to leave for maybe a week, two at most, then I will be back at your side like always,” Jaskier said leaning forward to give Geralt a kiss, but the Witcher pulled back, staring at Jaskier. The bard’s lips pressed into a small frown when Geralt pulled away.

“What if…” Geralt trailed off, thinking, his eyes dropping to Jaskier’s hands. “Can a mer bond to someone outside of their own?” Geralt asked, not looking back at Jaskier’s face. The bard sucked in a sharp breath.

“I.. I don’t know? I’ve never heard of it happening,” Jaskier said quietly, and Geralt nodded.

“Would… would you want to… to try?” Geralt asked, finally lifting his gaze back to Jaskier, immediately thinking he’d made a mistake when he saw the tears in Jaskier’s eyes. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t--” his words were cut off when Jaskier pushed himself into Geralt’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around the Witcher, and kissed him soundly on the lips. They kissed for not nearly long enough before Jaskier pulled away, Geralt trying to chase his lips. Jaskier’s smile turned sad as he gently traced his fingers over Geralt’s cheeks.

“Do you mean it? Wanting to try and bond with me? You don’t even know what I really look like,” Jaskier said, his voice growing quiet, Geralt shook his head and pecked Jaskier’s lips. Quick and easy. 

“I mean it. I would also know what you look like if you would actually show me like you said you would,” Geralt teased and Jaskier blushed, looking away.

“Yes, alright, that’s fair. I… I am scared, in that part… my colours aren’t pretty,” Jaskier frowned. Geralt tilted his head in that adorable way Jaskier loved, making the bard smiled.

“How could they not be?” Geralt asked and Jaskier huffed.

“They're too… bright, obnoxious, weird. One reason I’ve not shared a season with another is because of them, I… I don’t want you to see them and change your mind.” Geralt smiled and kissed Jaskier once more, making it linger, pulling a sweet moan from his bard, then finally pulled back and pressed his face into the crook of Jaskier’s neck.

“You’ll never know until you show me, however, I fully believe you will be the most breathtaking creature I’ve ever seen.” Geralt ran his nose across the column of Jaskier’s neck as he spoke, a quiet laugh leaving the mermaid.

“Whoever said Witchers didn’t know how to flatter?” he breathed, making Geralt chuckle, the Witcher nipping at Jaskier’s neck playfully. 

“When does your season start?” Geralt asked, large hands running across Jaskier’s back.

“Hmmm, tomorrow,” Jaskier said sheepishly and Geralt’s head snapped up.

“Tomorrow?! What was your plan, exactly?” Geralt asked, unable to keep his annoyance from his tone. Jaskier flinched, dipping his head.

“There is a lake around here, large, spacious, well-protected and has plenty of fish to eat!” Jaskier defended himself, his fingers twitching once again. “I’ve… I’ve used it before, It’s fine,” he said and Geralt frowned. 

“And you needed two weeks for this?” Geralt asked, watching as Jaskier’s head dipped further, shoulders hunching up. 

“D-dispelling the eggs without a partner is… painful, takes time. S-so…” Jaskier trailed off, not meeting Geralt’s eye. Geralt leaned up and gently nudged Jaskier’s nose with his, smiling as Jaskier finally looked at him. 

“We’ll figure it out, hmm?” Geralt said gently and Jaskier smiled shyly. “Is there anything you need for your season?” Geralt asked. Jaskier shook his head slowly, his thighs rubbing together as he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

“I… it’s better if I’m in the water. Hence the lake, o-or we can try to find a place to stay with a big enough tub I can stay in,” Jaskier said, licking his lips, “the, ah, the season makes it very hard to maintain this shape.” Jaskier waved his hands at his body for emphasis, making Geralt snort.

“We can stay at the lake, we can hunt for food,” Geralt said, making Jaskier smile. “Anything else?” he asked, surprised by the red blush spreading across Jaskier’s face and down far enough to disappear below the collar of his doublet. 

“N-no, just… ah, just you,” Jaskier looked to the side as Geralt’s heart gave a heavy thud at the words. A small smile arose on the Witcher’s lips and he hugged Jaskier tighter, kissing from the bard’s neck up to his lips.

“We’ll leave at daybreak, hopefully, make it to this lake of yours before your season hits you completely,” Geralt said after pulling away from the kiss, grinning at Jaskier when the bard still had his eyes closed and lips puckered for a moment before snapping out of it. He blinked rapidly, clearing his throat before he smiled at Geralt.

“It’s not but half a day from here, further into the trees,” Jaskier said, waving over his shoulder, and Geralt hummed in the back of his throat. Jaskier let out a loud squawk when Geralt stood, keeping him in his arms, and carried the bard over to their bedrolls and dropped him down. 

“Sit,” Geralt said, as he handed Jaskier a rabbit from over the fire that was now fully cooked, “eat,” he grunted, then returned to his task of prepping the other rabbit for himself. As soon as it was over the fire and cooking, Geralt returned to Jaskier’s side and nuzzled the bard, encouraging the man to lean on him. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was small.

“Hmm?” Geralt turned the cooking rabbit, waiting for Jaskier to finish talking.

“I… I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. I don’t… I don’t know how it’s going to work, or…” Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes. Geralt glanced at him, rubbing a hand across Jaskier’s side and back.

“We’ll figure it out, Jask. Together,” Geralt said and Jaskier let out a happy trilling sound as he cuddled closer to Geralt, and pressing his face to the Witcher’s neck, he took one long deep breath before slipping into an easy sleep. Geralt smiled fondly, continuing to rub his hand across Jaskier’s arm and back, eating his food before gently arranging them both to lay on the bedroll where he held Jaskier close to his chest all night as they slept.

~~~~~

Geralt realized the next day that they would have to move faster than normal to reach the lake within a reasonable time frame, Jaskier was fidgety, any noise made him jump and flinch, wringing his hands together with worry as his eyes darted around and tried to take in everything around him. Not five minutes into their travel, Geralt had pulled Jaskier up onto Roach and set the mare into a lazy gallop, moving much faster, something he noted that Jaskier appreciated by the way the bard pressed into his chest and breathed deeply of the Witcher’s scent. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt said quietly as he gently nudged the bard’s shoulder, making Jaskier lift his head lazily and look about, “look, it’s your lake.” Jaskier let out such a happy trilling sound Geralt couldn’t help but smile, the bard sitting up properly in the saddle as they approached. 

The lake was beautiful and peaceful, with no sign of any creatures trying to make a nest nearby. There was a small rock face at the far side, with a small nook in the middle of it all that Geralt decided would be a perfect place to make a small camp for himself when he wasn’t in the water with Jaskier. 

“Let’s get you off of Roach before you fall off,” Geralt said with a small smile, grabbing hold of Jaskier’s arm and taking most of his weight as the bard climbed down off of the mare, giving her an affectionate pat on the snout before he began to undress. “I’m going to walk Roach to the far side there,” Geralt pointed to the rocks, “there is a good place for a camp, a place while I’m not in the water with you,” he said and Jaskier nodded with a smile, holding out his now discarded clothes to Geralt with a questioning look. The Witcher took them and set them between his legs on the saddle, smiling as he watched Jaskier sprint towards the water and dive in. 

When Jaskier didn’t resurface before Geralt and Roached reached the rocks, Geralt went about clearing a space for a fire and preparing a proper camp. He took ropes and a tarp from Roach’s saddle, moving about the rocks, anchoring the ends of the rope to the sides of the gap then threw the tarp over it all to create a makeshift shelter. Checking back and still seeing no sign of Jaskier, Geralt went into the trees and gathered plenty of wood for a fire that evening and enough for the night after. He was in the middle of setting up the sticks in a pyramid shape surrounding smaller kindling when there was a splash from the lake. Geralt looked up and his breath caught in his throat. 

Jaskier lay half on the beach of the lake, his lower half in the shallows. The bard smiled shyly at him, the scales at the sides of his cheeks sparkling in the light of the sun and Geralt could finally see just how much of the bard was covered with scales. Jaskier’s sides were decorated with the same crimson-tipped sapphire as his cheeks, and they carried on down, wrapping around his hips. The crimson colour vanished the further down it went, leaving Jaskier’s tail a deep sapphire blue, Geralt’s eyes flicking further down when Jaskier moved his tail and Geralt had to remember to breathe. 

Jaskier’s tail fanned out in a gorgeous crimson, the edges painted with the same sapphire as his scales. his fin looked to be the size of Roach’s flank, rippling and folding in a way that made it look like the edge of a rose, and all Geralt wanted to do was run his fingers across it. Jaskier coughed, bringing Gerat’s attention to his hands, smiling as he saw that Jaskier had more than a handful of fish spread out on the rocky beach of the lake’s edge. 

“I… I figured you were hungry?” Jaskier questioned shyly. Geralt smiled and inched over to take the fish from the shore, but was stopped as Jaskier swatted away his hand and moved to sit in a better position. Geralt watched in amazement as Jaskier used small sharp talons on the ends of his fingers to slice open the fish and scrape out the guts, throwing them back into the lake, then proceeded to scrape the scales off of the fish and break the neck in such a way that when he pulled it back and up, the entire spine and ribs came free from the body. “Here,” Jaskier held out the prepared fish towards Geralt and it took the Witcher a moment to move again. 

So it went; Jaskier prepared the other four fish he had caught, then handed them towards Geralt when they were finished, letting the Witcher take them and stick them on a spit around the firewood pyramid he’d made. Only when the last fish was set around the heap did Geralt throw an Igni onto the woodpile, and they both watched as the wood crackled to life and started to burn, cooking their meal.

“I was always jealous of that,” Jaskier said, Geralt looking over at the bard to see him lying on his belly with his chin in his hands, staring dreamily at the newly lit fire, and the Witcher chuckled softly.

“Don’t you have the ability to use magic?” Geralt asked. Jaskier snorted, his hands dropping down and head pressing to the stones for a moment before looking up at Geralt and smiled. 

“Yes, but with _water_ , I’m a glorified fish, Geralt,” Jaskier said and Geralt laughed, reaching over to take Jaskier’s hand in his.

“You’re beautiful,” Geralt breathed, the words making Jaskier blush a bright pink and dip his head. Jaskier wiggled his way from the water a little bit more, flopping down and pressing his head into Geralt’s lap. The Witcher looked down to see Jaskier still had his fin and a little bit of his tail in the water, and his fingers found Jaskier’s hair easily; he began to pet through the strands. “How much longer?” 

“Mmm, maybe a few hours,” Jaskier said quietly, leaning into Geralt's touch and trilling contentedly. When the fish was done cooking, Geralt gave Jaskier his share while digging into his own, smiling as Jaskier ate with the same grace as he always had despite the claws on his hands. They fell into a comfortable silence, even after finishing eating, Geralt’s fingers absently running through Jaskier’s hair and soon the two of them had drifted off into light slumber. 

Geralt slept deeper than he thought for when he opened his eyes, Jaskier was gone. A slight panic rose in his chest and Geralt got to his feet, looking around for the bard, his eyes trailing down to the pebbles on the shore and saw the indent of something dragging into the water. Geralt licked his lips, looking at the pristine lake as he wondered if Jaskier had gone back in when Geralt had fallen asleep. The Witcher looked at the trees, taking note of the orange beginning to tint the sky, it would be night soon. 

Geralt walked over to Roach, making sure she was tethered loose enough to pull free should something happen and made sure she had plenty of grass to nibble on, sneaking her a sugar cube -a habit he had picked up from Jaskier- then moved over to his potions bag. He fished through for Cat and Killer Whale, not knowing how deep the waters were, then removed his boots and armour. He debated on removing his clothes entirely but decided against it just in case something else was in the water below. 

Geralt shoved his potions into his pocket, making sure to keep a silver dagger at his belt. Just in case. Geralt approaches the water's edge, testing the temperature with his toes before walking in caution, taking a deep breath, and dove under the surface. 

Geralt was surprised at how well he was able to see under the surface, the light of the setting sun reflecting off the stones and underwater growth, making everything look like it glowed. The deeper Geralt swam, the more he regretted not swallowing the Killer Whale, yet he pressed on. 

A quick movement to his left made him pause, treading water as he spun about to get a better look. The sight before him made him almost forget that he had to _hold_ his breath. Jaskier was there, safe and sound, swimming and twirling about in a dazzling display, almost like a mating dance, and Geralt couldn’t help but smile as he watched. 

It didn’t take long before Jaskier was swimming over to him, a shy smile on his face, reaching out to run his fingers through the free-flowing silver-mane of Geralt’s hair. Suddenly, Geralt was reminded that he needed air, his nose wrinkling and lips pressing tightly together. He made to start swimming up, but Jaskier grabbed hold of his wrist and kept him in place, a warm smile on his lips as he did a little twirl with his free hand, grouping bubbles together. With a swirl of his fingers, the bubble moved over Geralt’s mouth and nose, moulding against the Witcher’s face and creating an air pocket. 

Geralt let out a loud gasp for air, inhaling fresh oxygen, his eyes closed with relief. Jaskier trilled happily and released his wrist, swimming about once more while Geralt watched. 

“Beautiful,” Geralt breathed, making Jaskier pause and look over at him. Geralt smiled, never taking his eyes from the bard. “You look as the sea at sunset,” he said and Jaskier’s cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“And they say Witcher’s don’t know how to flatter,” Jaskier teased, his voice wobbling with the water, and Geralt found himself smiling more. The Witcher swam across the distance, wrapping Jaskier in his arms and gave a small tilt to his head. 

“How does the bubble work? Can I kiss you, or will it pop?” Geralt asked, his gaze darting across Jaskier’s face. 

Jaskier shook his head slowly, blushing still, and Geralt took that as a cue to do as he pleased and dipped his head to Jaskier's. The bubble folded and moulding so that Jaskier’s lips passed through easily, Geralt’s lips pressing against his in a chaste kiss. 

Slowly, the kiss grew deeper, more demanding. Jaskier’s hands moving from Geralt’s hips to across his shoulders and hugged tightly to the Witcher while quiet little gasping moans left his lips. Geralt’s fingers traced Jaskier’s scales, blunt fingertips digging into his hips and pulling him close so they were flush together, hips rubbing against hips and Geralt let out a quiet growl, nipping Jaskier’s lips playfully. 

Jaskier’s tail moved slowly, gliding through the waters and eventually had Geralt pressed against a rock face, clever fingers pushing and pulling at Geralt’s clothes till eventually Geralt chuckled and took over so that the fabric would not be ripped. His shirt was tucked into a nook, his pants soon to follow, and Jaskier had to lean back so he could fully appreciate the Witcher.

“You look good like this, love,” Jaskier said, smiling as Geralt’s expression turned shy. “I wonder what sort of tail you would have… if you were like me that is,” Jaskier let out a soft laugh, “then again, you may not have chosen me, if you were as I am.”

Geralt frowned, reaching for Jaskier and pulled him close, wrapping one of his legs around Jaskier’s hip to hold him in place. 

“I would always pick you, then, now, always,” Geralt said and leaned forward, taking the bard's lips with his and smiling when Jaskier trills happily and wraps his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. 

Jaskier had begun to flick his tail, moving his hips against Geralt’s, his trilling turning into those sweet little moans once again. Geralt licked into Jaskier’s mouth, exploring his mouth and playing a game of war with the bard’s tongue, his fingers digging into Jaskier’s hips and playing with the scales around his waist. His fingers trailing across Jaskier’s scales, his touch pausing then his fingers grazed against scales that were much softer to the touch, velvety, and Jaskier let out a loud whimper when Geralt touched them. 

Geralt pulled back to look, his brow lifting as he stared down at the scales at his fingers. Gently scratching them, glancing at Jaskier when the bard shivered almost violently, then looked back down to see the space where the scales had split open ever so slightly. A slit, Geralt’s mind supplied, making him smirk. 

Geralt looked back at Jaskier’s face, tracing the pad of his finger across the slit and watched as Jaskier’s eyes rolled back into his head and hips bucked forwards. A low chuckle left the Witcher as he continued to trace his finger across the opening, pressing down against the scales just above, then dipped his finger inside. Jaskier let out a loud trill, his hips pressing forward and trying to get more. 

“Hmmm, needy?” Geralt teased, watching as Jaskier tried to focus on him but got lost in the pleasure as Geralt carefully pressed another of his fingers into the slit. Jaskier moaned so beautifully it made Geralt aware of his own need, a painful throb of his prick hitting his stomach. The inside of Jaskier’s slit felt so soft, so warm, and Geralt couldn’t help the low groan that left him when he looked down to watch as he pumped his fingers in and out experimentally, listening as Jaskier gasped and moaned, claws digging into Geralt’s shoulders. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt whispers his name, leaning forward and begins to kiss across the bard’s neck, pulling him closer while extracting his fingers. Their bodies so close, rubbing against one another, Geralt’s cock now rubbed against the slit in Jaskier’s tail, making them both tremble with the pleasure the movement gave, his hands finding purchase on Jaskier’s sides while the bard moved his to the rocks just behind Geralt’s head. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whimpered, “Geralt, Geralt,” panting, Jaskier rubbed against him more, harder, trying to restrain himself. “Geralt… tell me again, tell me you wa--”

Geralt cut Jaskier off, stealing Jaskier’s lips in a deep kiss and pulled him closer. 

“I want, Jaskier,” Geralt breathed against his lips, digging his fingers into Jaskier’s hips again. 

“G-Geralt… I, I don’t know what will happen…” Jaskier whined but Geralt just smiled. 

“We’ll figure it out, together,” Geralt placed kiss after kiss across Jaskier’s face, rumbling happily. “Jaskier,” Geralt takes his bard's cheek into one hand, making him look at him, “mate with me,” he breathed against Jaskier’s lips, a low whimpering noise leaving his bard. 

Jaskier angled his hips, lifting his hips just that little bit more before pushing forward, no help needed to guide Geralt’s cock into his slit. Both men groaned the heat that enveloped Geralt’s prick, the fullness of it inside of Jaskier, pressing against one another and simply enjoying the feel of one another like this. Geralt could feel the walls of Jaskier’s slit fluttering around him, trying to suck him in further, making Geralt pant while pressing his forehead against Jaskier’s, the bard whimpering and moaning as his hips twitched minutely. 

Geralt gently nudged Jaskier’s nose with his, smiling gently, then tightened his grip on Jaskier’s hips and began to move them. Jaskier moaned, his tail flicking about to help with the movement of Geralt’s hands on his hips, moving his body along the Witcher’s cock. 

Jaskier moans, his claws digging into the rocks they leaned against, letting Geralt move his body as the Witcher saw fit. His body trembling with need, his body full, borderline sore, relishing in the feel of Geralt inside him as he is now. 

“Amazing, Jask,” Geralt breaths, his chest rising and falling as he panted, “you feel amazing.”

Jaskier let out a breathless laugh, wrapping one of his arms around Geralt’s head and hugged him close, pulling Geralt’s face close to his and kissed the Witcher deeply, tangling his fingers in Geralt’s hair and giving a sharp tug. Geralt growled at the tug, jerking Jaskier’s hips against him while finding purchase against the wall behind him with one foot while wrapping his other leg around Jaskier’s tail to use as leverage… Then began thrusting into him. 

Jaskier’s head threw back, moaning loudly, Geralt pushing off the rocks with his foot while using his other powerful leg to pull Jaskier back against him, the fluttering of Jaskier’s tail keeping them against the rocks subconsciously. If it were any other situation, Geralt would have been embarrassed with how quick his climax approached, the pleasure coiling low in his gut, but this was Jaskier. His Jaskier, his bard, his mer, his mate, everything about Jaskier was his and he was Jaskier’s in return. The simple thought alone of being connected to his bard from this day forward, to always be at his side…

Geralt snarled when Jaskier suddenly lurched forward, pressing Geralt hard against the rocks, pressing their bodies together and buried his teeth into Geralt’s neck. Sharp teeth breaking the skin in the meat of the Witcher’s neck where it met his shoulder, grip tight in his hair while Jaskier gripped the rocks so hard they broke free under the pressure. 

Geralt couldn’t help the euphoric feeling of Jaskier’s teeth in his neck, panting harshly as he gripped his mate's hips and kept them firmly pressed against him. His balls drawing uptight as he began to empty himself within Jaskier, breathing heavier still as it felt like Jaskier’s body was intentionally rippling and pulling, milking Geralt of everything he had to offer. The Witcher’s orgasm lasted longer than it ever had before and made him a little dizzy, albeit completely blissed out while he rode the wave of pleasure. 

“G-Geralt… Ger…” Jaskier whimpered, catching Geralt’s attention once his release _finally_ stopped. He blinked, trying to clear the pleasure haze, listening as Jaskier continued to mumble his name, quickly followed by a string of apologies. 

Geralt was about to ask him why he was sorry but was taken off guard as the walls of Jaskier’s slit suddenly got tighter, pulsing rhythmically, keeping him inside while something blunt was now pressing against the slit on Geralt’s cock. The Witcher felt a small wave of panic wash over him but he quickly stamped it out, he told Jaskier they would deal with it, no matter what it was, he could brave the unknown so long as Jaskier was with him. 

Geralt let out a surprised noise, the rhythmic ripping increasing in speed and suddenly there was a gush of wet against his cock, pushing inside. Geralt’s head was thrown back, Jaskier’s face pressed against his neck as he continued to mumble his apologies, the feeling of something wet forcing its way down his cock a completely new and strange sensation that had Geralt staring at the surface of the water with wide eyes. 

The wet feeling was soon joined by something that felt like pellets, small and round, barely a quarter the size of a pearl and Geralt’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he could feel them forcing their way down into his balls, pushed by the rhythmic ripple of Jaskier’s inner walls. After what felt like an eternity, the sensation finally subsided and the inner walls of Jaskier’s slit finally loosened enough that Geralt’s prick slipped free, the Witcher winced at the soreness of it, and Jaskier slumped against him tiredly. 

“S-sorry, sorry,” Jaskier mumbled tiredly, Geralt’s arms wrapping around him tightly. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Geralt didn’t quite know yet what happened, though he had an idea, comforting his mate. “Let’s go up top, hmm? Unlike you, I do need to dry off,” he joked, making Jaskier snap out of his drowse state. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck briefly before handing Geralt his clothes and taking them back to the surface. 

Geralt swam himself once they broke the surface of the lake, walking out slowly, turning back to see that Jaskier had turned back to his human shape and walked out with him, his eyes downcast and fidgeting nervously. 

“Hmmm, you said before it would take a long time for your season, your form becoming unstable,” Geralt said, eyeing Jaskier’s legs. 

“I-if I didn’t have a partner, a mate… it… I... “ Jaskier’s whole face turned red, looking away. “M-my eggs... Th-they, uhm, they…” Jaskier let out a hard sigh, “I put them into you.”

“In…” Geralt’s voice trailed off, now stepping out of the lake far enough so he could look down at himself. He winced a little at the sight of his testicles, larger than what they would be normally, feeling heavy like he hadn’t just emptied them into Jaskier’s body. “Hmm.” 

“I’m so sorry, Geralt! I didn’t mean to, honestly! I would have deposited them like I normally do!” Jaskier cried, frowning hard as he rubbed at his hair and face. “Th-they… the eggs sit inside our mates, to gestate… fertilize…” Jaskier whispered, staring at his feet. Geralt’s head snapped towards him.

“Fertilize? Witcher’s are sterile,” Geralt’s brow pinched, Jaskier shook his head, frowning.

“It… Our bodies act on instinct, Geralt, if… if my body didn’t think there was the smallest chance that at least one egg wouldn't be fertilized... it would not have deposited them…” Jaskier said quietly, staring still at the ground.

“Them? More than one?” Of course, Geralt knew that was a possibility, he however needed to hear the words. Jaskier nodded.

“Y-yes. We… we have close to a hundred eggs, more or less, less with age… I... “ Jaskier fiddled with his fingers, looking out to the lake. “I still have little over a hundred… young for my kind…” Jaskier said, Geralt stared at him with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing with his best impression of a fish. “You don’t have to do anything else! They will just… sit there, for a week, little more, th-then you can just… get rid of them,” Jaskier finished, rushing over to Roach to fetch a change of clothes for Geralt.

“Get rid of them?” Geralt asked, his brow pinching.

“Mmm, yes. It… you have a, a block,” Jaskier looked at Geralt sheepishly, “you can do your normal business, but… you can’t cum. Not till the eggs are ready to leave…” Jaskier walked over to Geralt, handing him dry clothes then taking the wet set. 

“Are… are they not fertilized when they leave?” Geralt asked, cupping a hand gently over his balls. 

“Technically… if it takes…” Jaskier says, not looking at Geralt.

“Do… Do you not want to keep them? If they’re fertilized?” Geralt pressed, watching as Jaskier’s shoulders slump forward. 

“Look, Geralt… I would like nothing more than to have a clutch with you,” Jaskier finally looked at the Witcher, “but this was an accident, you don’t want children. I know that” Jaskier looked away again, a deep frown pressing Geralt’s lips now. “We can put the clutch to bed in a nice pocket of soil and cover them. Something not to fret about until next season,” Jaskier finished, pulling out a set of his own clothes and got dressed, Geralt still stark naked as he took everything in that Jaskier had just said, his hand still pressed over his balls.

“If…” Geralt started after a long silence, “if I said you were wrong, about me wanting children, what… what would need to happen?”

Jaskier’s head snapped towards Geralt, his eyes wide.

“But, Geralt… your Child Surprise, you left, you refused!” Jaskier protested, Geralt shook his head.

“I did not intend for it to be a child… I do not wish to remove a babe from their family if there is no proper need to. The child will grow with their parents, their _real_ parents… while I have mine with my mate,” Geralt stared at Jaskier, gaze boring into cornflower blues, “if he desires.” 

Jaskier stared at Geralt for a long minute before suddenly lunging at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and hugged him close. Geralt laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and held onto the bard while the man sobbed. 

“Geralt, my Geralt,” Jaskier mumbled, holding tighter to him, pulling back and kissing Geralt deeply. “You mean it, you really mean it? Even… even if none of them are…” Jaskier’s words drifted off and Geralt smiled.

“We will try again,” Geralt said, tracing his fingers across Jaskier’s jaw. The man smiled wide as he leaned into every touch, trilling happily as he finally pressed himself closely to Geralt’s body. Jaskier couldn’t help but trail his fingers across Geralt’s body, watching as the muscles twitched at his touch, smiling wider as he traced his fingers across Geralt’s fingers and watched it slowly move away as he now traced his fingers across Geralt’s ball. He quickly pulled away when Geralt hissed, the Witcher’s eyes shutting tightly as his body went rigid.

“Tender?” Jaskier asked, earning a grunted agreement from Geralt. He smiled a little more and kissed Geralt’s lips sweetly. “Dress, darling. It will not help if you are cold, the eggs need warmth. The warmer the better, especially after they are laid,” Jaskier said absently, moving about the camp and pulling out their bedrolls. 

“Laid?” Geralt croaked and Jaskier turned back to him, a small smile on his face. 

“Don’t fret, dear heart… After a short time with you, you will pass them back to me,” Jaskier said, motioning for Geralt to dress. “After that, the ones that have survived will grow to a survivable size and I will be able to lay them in some other body of water,” Jaskier turned, frowning, patting out one of the bedrolls. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt called to him, sensing there was something troubling his bard.

“There… There are no warmer bodies of water around these parts… Not ones that are warm enough or close enough for the eggs to survive, even after their time inside of me…” Jaskier twisted his fingers into the bedroll and Geralt frowned, licking his lips as he pulled his pants on, gently.

“How… How long until you would have to lay them?” Geralt asked, taking note of where they were already.

“Hmm… They will be with you for almost two weeks, maybe less, then I will carry them for another before they will need to be laid,” Jaskier said, crawling into his bedroll. The bard watched as Geralt came around, laying on his own bedroll before pulling the bard close to his body and hugged him close.

“I… I know of a place we can go,” Geralt said quietly, “the warmer the water the better, right?” Jaskier hummed, nodding his head, “then… what about a hot spring?” 

Jaskier sat upright and stared down at Geralt, the Witcher’s golden gaze staring up at him in the dark and glowing with the smallest fraction of light from the stars. 

“Hot springs would be perfect! They are naturally heated, stay at steady temperatures, oh Geralt! The chances of at least one hatching would increase tenfold!” Jaskier’s excitement made Geralt smile but it fell away when Jaskier’s did and the bard frowned instead. “But… but where would we find them? I know everybody of water in these parts and never have I seen hot springs.”

Jaskier sighed heavily, dropping back down onto Geralt’s chest and the Witcher smirked. Oh, this was something he could definitely do for his bard, a surprise he could give him. 

“I know of a place, my lark. We can head there starting tomorrow,” Geralt said, leaning down to kiss the top of Jaskier’s head, “we should arrive just in time for you to lay them.” 

Jaskier couldn’t contain the trilling noise that came out of him, pressing his body close to Geralt, falling asleep tangled around one another. 

~~~~~

A little over a week, they turned off the main road and headed down game paths that looked hardly used, Geralt’s mood had grown increasingly sour and much to the Witcher’s distaste he found himself growing increasingly irritable with Jaskier's… well, everything. Geralt found himself snapping at Jaskier for no reason other than the bard having breathed funny in his general direction and while the bard just smiled and continued on, Geralt felt increasingly worse. Not even beginning to mention how _sore_ he was getting. 

His balls had swollen to the point that Geralt could barely stand walking, let alone hunt, and barely found any comfort when riding on Roach. He tried a couple of times to relieve the pressure, a good wank usually did the trick in the past, but now _nothing_ happened! He would get hard, stroke himself hard and fast, but nothing came out! He couldn’t even finish dry! Now he was frustrated at himself and his lack of release, both of which he didn’t want to trouble Jaskier with as the bard already had to deal with so much from Geralt and his temper. 

Geralt left Jaskier at camp one evening after snapping at the poor bard for no better reason other than seeing Jaskier had forgotten to put out the bedrolls right after eating a measly meal of rabbit stew. The Witcher sighed angrily and rubbed his hands across his face, leaning against a tree trunk, his hands idly wandering to his crotch and he hissed at how tender everything was. 

Geralt undid his trousers and pushed his hands down, cupping his hands over his balls and gently rubbed at them to try and relieve the pressure. He did this for a few minutes, unaware of the footsteps approaching him until Jaskier’s voice filled his ears.

“You seemed stressed, Geralt,” Jaskier said easily, making the Witcher jump and remove his hands from his pants, staring wide-eyed at Jaskier.

“Jask! I… This is…” Geralt stumbled over his words and Jaskier smiled sympathetically, his eyes trailing down across Geralt’s body. 

“I told you before… You’re blocked,” Jaskier looked back to Geralt’s face, smiling sweetly, “are you frustrated, darling Witcher?” Jaskier asked, the tip of Geralt’s ears turning red as he looked away. “You do not need to be shy, my love, it was bound to happen. Have you been trying to keep it to yourself?” Jaskier asked, walking over to Geralt and reached out, tracing his hands across the Witcher’s chest and down his hips, he nodded weakly. “You are carrying something precious, my darling, you need not be ashamed of any needs. You are almost there, just a few days more,” Geralt couldn’t help the whimper that left him when Jaskier’s hands slipped into his pants and cupped his balls, one hand travelling further back and gently prodded at Geralt’s taint. 

“Jask… Wh-what are you…?” Geralt couldn’t keep the tremble from his voice and Jaskier smiled up at him, leaning up on his toes and gave a gentle kiss to the Witcher’s lips. 

“Let me help, my love,” Jaskier breathed against Geralt’s lips, kissing down across his jaw and neck, sucking marks into his neck and relishing in every little whimper and moan that slipped from Geralt’s lips. Jaskier’s clever fingers gently massaged Geralt’s sack, relieving the pressure even if for a moment and gave way to pleasure, his hand reaching further back and gently prodding at Geralt’s hole. The Witcher’s hips jumped forward, a surprising noise coming from Gerlt that made Jaskier smile.

Jaskier pulled his hand back, ignoring the whimper that came from the Witcher, and reached up to put his fingers at Geralt’s lips and pressed forward in a silent direction. Geralt’s lips parted as Jaskier’s fingers slipped past, the digits gently messaging at the muscle, coaxing more spit to cover his fingers while Geralt panted, breathing heavily around them.

Geralt tried to suck them back into his mouth when Jaskier pulled his fingers away, tsking at the Witcher, and moved his hand back into Geralt’s pants and past his balls. He continued to massage the swollen sack, smiling as he could feel the barest hint of the now pearl-sized eggs resting within. 

Jaskier pressed one of his fingers inside of Geralt’s hole, listening to the Witcher as he sucked in a sharp breath at the intrusion. Jaskier moved his finger slowly, letting Geralt get used to the stretch while continuing to suck marks into the Witcher’s neck and shoulder. Once he felt adequately loose, Jaskier added another finger, slowly scissoring the witcher open and soaking in every new noise coming from Geralt. 

“Jaskier… Jask…” Geralt panted, gripping the bard’s shoulders, his hips moving against Jaskier’s hands to gain more friction. He could feel Jaskier’s fingers moving inside him, his eyes shutting tight as he got used to the new feeling until finally, his fingers pressed against something that made Geralt’s hips thrust forward on their own accord. “What…?!” 

Jaskier giggled in delight, pressing his fingers against that spot again and smiled widely as Geralt let a loud keening noise slip from his lips. Jaskier continued to rub and massage that spot, listening as Geralt’s breathing picked up, his breathing coming in quick short panting whimpers and moans, his grip on Jaskier’s shoulders tightening ever so slightly. 

“J-jask… s-stop, stop! Feels- ah!” Geralt’s words cut short as Jaskier pressed firmly into that delicious spot, making Geralt’s thighs tremble and hips shake as they pressed back against Jaskier’s fingers. Geralt could feel something coiling low in his stomach, similar to the feeling of his orgasms but had a more intense feel to it. 

Geralt continued to try and make Jaskier stop, the bard’s fingers still moving against that spot and pressing firmer, making Geralt cry out. Jaskier mouthed at the bite mark he made on Geralt’s neck, growling possessively as he continued to massage and press on Geralt’s prostate, smiling triumphantly when Geralt threw his head back, the Witcher’s body tightening around his fingers and hips trembled as the coil of pleasure building up in Geralt’s gut snapped. Geralt let out a whimpering moan, gripping the back of Jaskier’s hair as the bard continued to mouth at the mark on his neck, ringing every ounce of pleasure from his body while Geralt rode the high of his orgasm. 

Jaskier chuckled and pulled his fingers away, leaning up to lay gentle kisses across Geralt’s cheeks, lips, and neck while bringing his arms up and around to hug Geralt close to him. The Witcher took a while to collect his breathing, pressing his nose into Jaskier’s neck while he tried to make the trembling of his thighs stop. 

When he finally pulled back, leaning more against the tree trunk, he felt marginally better and smiled at Jaskier as the bard reached up to brush his cleaner fingers against Geralt’s cheek.

“Better?” Jaskier asked and Geralt nodded.

“Some,” Geralt answered, making Jaskier hmm quietly before leaning up and kissing the Witcher sweetly before he pulled back. 

“Come on, darling, you should sleep. You need rest,” Jaskier smiled over his shoulder, waving for Geralt to follow him. The Witcher stayed where he was for a few moments, watching the sway of Jaskier’s hips, smiling to himself before pushing off the tree trunk and carefully doing up his trousers once again. That night he slept curled around Jaskier, resting easier than he had in days, he made a mental note to just talk to Jaskier instead of keeping it buried. 

The next couple of days were easier, less stressful for both Geralt and Jaskier. A tenseness in the bard's shoulders that Geralt hadn’t noticed relaxed and they were able to walk next to one another without the worry of Geralt snapping at him for no reason. 

Geralt kept his arm wrapped around Jaskier’s lower back, occasionally giving the bard’s neck an affectionate nuzzle or kiss, keeping him close to his side while they walked the path, slower than usual to keep Geralt from becoming too uncomfortable. Even riding Roach now was a task all on its own. 

When they came across a small river, a cute shallow thing, Jaskier suggested that they make camp until Geralt could pass the eggs back to Jaskier, a suggestion that Geralt would never openly admit his gratefulness for. Jaskier helped more than usual to make camp, making sure Roach had enough grass and greenery to eat, he even managed to somehow catch a couple of rabbits for lunch. 

Jaskier skinned the rabbits and gutted them much like he did the fish, getting them over the fire in record time while all Geralt could do was shift and wiggle in his seat on his bedroll. Jaskier gave him a sympathetic look, crawling over to the Witcher and gently nuzzled against his neck and trilled quietly, a tension in Geralt’s shoulders easing. 

Jaskier smiled once Geralt was fed and curled up on the bedroll, staying up a little longer so he could sit in the river. The bedrolls set up close enough to it so that Jaskier could lay in the waters while also reaching out to Geralt, holding the Witcher’s hand while he let his tail soak in the waters. 

~~~~~

They stayed at the river for two days until Geralt felt like he was about to snap. Waking one morning to a fullness in his balls and an ache in his cock, a cock that was now hard enough to cut glass and hard for the first time since the eggs had been deposited inside him. He frantically looked about for Jaskier, needing to know what was going on, and found the bard half in the river. His head pillowed on his arms while he snorted cutely, his cheek smushed against his arm, Geralt was unable to keep the needy whimper from his throat when he saw Jaskier and very slowly crawled over to the bard, uncaring of the water now soaking into his pants. 

“Jaskier… Jask,” Geralt’s voice was hoarse, hand cupping his crotch while simultaneously undoing them to relieve the pressure. Jaskier snorted, sitting upright and looked confused for a second, looking to Geralt and smiled stupidly until he realized Geralt’s distress. 

“Geralt? Love, what’s wrong?” Jaskier asked, reaching out to Geralt. He yelled when Geralt leaned rushed forward and pressed their lips together, a sudden need washing over him. Jaskier didn’t ask questions, didn’t press, he knew what was going on and just smiled against Geralt’s lips and wrapped his arms around the Witcher’s neck to keep him close. 

“Jask… Jaskier… Jas,” Geralt whimpered against his lips, making Jaskier hush him gently while petting the Witcher’s back. Geralt’s mind was foggy, the sudden urge to lay with his mate, to breed, overwhelmed any other thought that might have formed in the Witcher’s mind. Geralt’s cock ached and throbbed, needing to be inside of Jaskier yesterday, but something in Geralt’s mind tells him he needs to prepare his mate first. Geralt slides down Jaskier’s body, mouthing at the bard's scales that decorated his hips, kissing across the meat of his tail, laving his tongue over the small fins that decorated Jaskier’s hips. 

Jaskier’s hips jostled as Geralt’s tongue cleverly moved across his scales, blushing as he reached down to thread his fingers in Geralt’s hair. A low moan leaves him as Geralt’s mouth moves to his slit, licking and laving at the sensitive scales, encouraging it to loosen and open. A surprised noise leaves Geralt and he leans back to stare down at Jaskier’s body, blinking stupidly as he looked at the tip of something poking out from it. 

“Jask… what…?” Geralt asked stupidly. 

“It’s… Geralt, that’s my prick,” Jaskier said, mildly amused despite the situation.

“But it…” Geralt looked up at Jaskier, his brow pinched.

“Didn’t come out last time?” Geralt nodded, “that’s because it was a different time of the season, Geralt, now it needs to get out of the way,” Jaskier smiled, running his fingers through Geralt’s hair. 

Geralt looked back down, staring at the tip of Jaskier’s prick for a moment before diving back down and began to suckle at it with gusto, wanting to see the full length, to taste it. Jaskier whimpered and moaned, gripping Geralt’s hair, his tail flicking the best it can under Geralt’s weight while the Witcher coaxed his cock to slide from its sheath. The length now resting in all its pink glistening glory and Geralt licked his lips at the sight of it before diving down once more and took the whole length into his mouth, swallowing around the length and pushing his tongue against it, Jaskier’s whole body trembling and shivering with need. 

“Geralt… Geralt, my love,” Jaskier breathed, tugging at Geralt’s hair and pulled the Witcher up from his cock. The sound that left Geralt made Jaskier almost regret to pull the Witcher off of him. Almost. Jaskier reached down to cup his hand over Geralt’s cock, giving it a couple of strokes and watched with a feral smirk as the Witcher trembled.

“Jask!” Geralt whined, staring down at Jaskier.

“Oh, my Geralt. My darling, gorgeous, darling mate,” Jaskier purred, tracing his fingers across the Witcher’s length. “Do you want to put this inside me? Fill me full of our eggs?” 

Geralt let out a noise like he was punched in the gut, staring down at Jaskier for only a moment longer before diving down and capturing Jaskier’s lips with his own in a kiss that was far too much teeth. The kiss calmed into something needy, less feral, and Geralt sucked Jaskier’s tongue into his mouth, both men moaning in tandem. Geralt reached between them and gently prodded at Jaskier’s slit just below the bards prick, coaxing his fingers in the natural slick that leaked from the opening, coaxing it over his cock for good measure before angling his hips just so and sunk into Jaskier’s slit. 

They moaned, Jaskier’s head pressing back and exposing his neck while Geralt pressed his lips to the column of Jaskier’s neck, mouthing at the smooth skin. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist, hoisting him up ever so slightly from the ground and in turn pushed his cock deeper into Jaskier. 

It was a strange feeling, his cock buried deep inside of his mate but didn’t have the urge to thrust or move, he simply wished to push in as deep as he could. So he pulled Jaskier closer, tightened his grip on Jaskier’s hips, and pushed his own further forward. Jaskier’s prick rubbing against their stomachs, coaxing breathy whimpers and moans from the bard and Geralt began to barely shift his hips, causing more friction to Jaskier’s prick and coaxing the muscles inside of the mer’s slit to move. 

The muscles inside of Jaskier’s slit began to message and almost seemed to pull at Geralt’s cock, milking it, making Geralt’s hips jut forward and grind into Jaskier’s body. Geralt was soaked by the river, still completely clothed with only his cock hanging out and buried deep into his mate. The Witcher growled and moaned against Jaskier’s neck as the pleasure continued to coil and build, his grip tightening on Jaskier’s hips while the bard’s nails dug into his shoulders. 

It didn’t take long before Geralt felt his climax peak, pressing his hips flush against Jaskier’s body. Geralt could _feel_ his balls draw up tight, his lips pulled back into a snarl as it was almost painful, a pressure building up behind them and continued to get tighter and tighter until Geralt howled his release, feeling each of the now pearl-sized eggs rush out of him so quickly that the sensation made him dizzy. Each and every little pearl making his release last longer, spilling deeper, filling more, his mind a haze of pleasure. 

Jaskier could only moan as he held onto Geralt, the feeling of his body expanding to accept the larger eggs as they filled him was something completely new and wondrous. Just when Jaskier couldn’t think it got any better, Geralt’s teeth were suddenly sinking into his neck and holding deep enough to scar. Jaskier felt a thrill of pleasure course through him so strongly that he almost missed his prick spilling between their stomachs, the pleasure of being marked in return by his mate enough to send the merman over the edge of his pleasure. His body milking Geralt all the harder, faster, and making the Witcher growl against his neck.

Finally, Geralt stopped spilling into Jaskier, pulling his sensitive cock from his mate’s body and laid just to the side of him, refusing to remove his face from Jaskier’s neck and licked at the mark he had made. Geralt trailed his hand across Jaskier’s body, only now realizing that his mate’s lower abdomen was now slightly rounded with how full he had made it, a new wave of pleasure sparking through him even though his body had no energy left to do anything about it. Jaskier had a small dopey smile on his lips, his eyes closed as he reached around and placed his hand on top of Geralt’s, petting the Witcher's arm.

“Jask,” Geralt breathed, his eyes trained on Jaskier’s lower abdomen. 

“Hmmm,” Jaskier peels his eyes open, looking towards Geralt. “Now we continue to Kaer Morhen, yes? Time will go by quickly now,” Jaskier said with a small smile. Geralt could contain his growing excitement as he leaned over Jaskier again and kissed his mate with so much tender love and care, that Jaskier could almost cry. He totally didn’t. 

~~~~~~

They set out the next morning, Jaskier needing to wear an extra set of Geralt’s clothes now with the small swell of his body. Geralt continued to eye at Jaskier’s bump the entirety of the first day back on the road, constantly asking if the bard was faring well or needed anything and by the ended of the second day Jaskier had grabbed hold of Geralt’s cheeks and shook the Witcher’s head side to side with a playful, drawn-out, “sto~p.”

By the third day, Geralt insisted that Jaskier ride on top of Roach, disregarding the shocked look on Jaksier’s face and the protests from the bard. Geralt had to physically grab Jaskier by the hips and lift him up onto the mare’s back to make the bard finally understand that, no, in fact, the Witcher was not joking and was quite serious about making sure Jaskier was not pushing himself. Jaskier smiled at Geralt, watching the Witcher from on top of Roach as he led her over a more unsteady path, a hand resting against the swell of his belly and silently praying to any gods that would listen to grant him the blessing of having at least one child with his Witcher. 

The day they finally reached Kaer Morhen, Jaskier was quite disappointed. He was unable to appreciate the view, curling up against Geralt’s front with his arms wrapped around his cramping middle, the swell of his stomach having shrunk the barest amount. Geralt’s heart sank at the realization that the shrinkage was because many of the eggs were not viable and had broken down, reabsorbed into either Jaskier’s body or to the other eggs, perhaps they would survive.

Now he was urging Roach forward at a gallop, hugging his mate close, the cramping having started not too long ago but Geralt refused to test time. Geralt was thankful that the main gate was open, Vesemir must have left it open for bringing back game from the woods. As soon as Roach was far enough in the courtyard, Geralt jumped off and pulled Jaskier into his arms, looking around for Vesemir while he quickly led Roach to a trough. 

“I’ll come back to tend you, Roach. Be good,” Geralt murmured to the mare and gave her a gentle pat on the side of her neck before running across the courtyard and towards the keep. A loud whimper from Jaskier made Geralt run faster, bumping into another body as soon as he got to the main doors of the keep. 

“Geralt? What in the blazes are you doing here so early in the year?!” Vesemir, Geralt’s mentor, stared at the wolf in wonder. His eyes dropped to Jaskier in his arms. “Geralt… Explain,” Vesemir glared at Geralt now, his lips pressing into a thin line. 

“I can’t… I need…” Geralt tried, growling when Jaskier whimpered again, he shoved past Vesemir. “Follow, I will explain.”

“This better be good, wolf!” Vesemir growled, following after Geralt. 

Geralt started at the beginning, how he met Jaskier, how the bard kept following him around, how they fell into bed together. Vesemir chimed in about the stupidity of falling into bed with a human just as they reached the doors of the hot springs, a small shy grin spreading across Geralt’s face as he walked in further and set Jaskier down nearer to one of the baths, one with a water temperature above average for a human but perfect for a Witcher. 

“Is this one alright?” Geralt asked Jaskier, ignoring Vesemir’s questioning look. Jaskier dipped his hand into the water and gave a small nod and Geralt went about removing the bard’s clothing, helping him into the pool. Vesemir sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Jaskier’s legs shimmer and shift, the ends of a frilly elegant fin sticking out of the other end of the pool.

“A mermaid! You brought a creature back here?!” Vesemir asked, scandalized, as he stared at Geralt with wide eyes. 

“He’s done nothing but care for me, Vesemir. He is mine, my mate, I love him,” Geralt stared at Vesemir, frowning hard, expecting his mentor to argue.

“He’s about to lay, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question, but Geralt nodded anyway. Out of all the things Geralt expected out of Vesemir’s lips, that was not it. “Hmm, I’ll go grab a couple of things, I’ve heard that certain flowers in the water can help.”

Geralt watched as his mentor left the room, staring wide-eyed after him until his attention was pulled back when Jaskier whimpered, tail splashing in the water as his hips moved forward and fingers curled against the edge of the pool. Geralt quickly removed his boots and rolled up his trousers, bracketing Jaskier between his legs and taking the bard’s face in his hands.

“Ger’lt,” Jaskier whimpered, gripping the Witcher’s thighs. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, Jask,” Geralt gently brushed his thumbs across Jaskier’s cheeks, not holding tight enough to restrict movement but not letting go even as Jaskier moved back and forth, pressing his face to Geralt’s thigh. 

They both looked up when Vesemir returned, a basket under his arm. Jaskier did his best to sit up properly, smiling weakly when Vesemir looked at him, the old Witcher giving a small nod of his head and opened the basket he’d brought to show Jaskier the variety of herbs and flowers he had gathered to put in the water. The bard trilled happily, reaching for the basket but paused as his stomach clenched, his arm falling away from the basket and gripping tight to Geralt’s ankle. 

Vesemir just smiled, tipping the basket over and into the pool. Jaskier instantly relaxed as the aroma of the mix filled his senses, pressing closer to Geralt, his hips wiggling and shifting side to side. Geralt couldn't’ tell what was happening under the water from his perch on the edge of the pool, but he could see on Jaskier’s face the concentration, the sudden relief after his body tensed for longer than a moment. The Witcher’s sat together with Jaskier the whole time, Vesemir leaving once again only to return with a small cup of fresh water and a bowl of mixed berries for Jaskier. 

After what felt like hours, Jaskier looked exhausted, the contractions of his stomach seemed to end and only then did Geralt start to give his mate the berries, one by one, only letting Jaskier take small sips of water. 

“You always have the most interesting experiences, wolf,” Vesemir said gently, watching the couple with a small shake of his head, the tips of Geralt’s ears turning pink. “This is going to be an interesting winter!” Vesemir exclaimed, leaving the couple to tend to his other duties. 

Jaskier and Geralt remained as they were for a long while still, the Witcher now brushing his fingers through his mate’s hair when the berries were all gone. It wasn’t until Jaskier started to move that Geralt did, watching as the bard dipped his head before the water's surface. Jaskier popped up multiple times, each time looking more and more crestfallen as he placed two or three small pale and milky eggs on the side of the pool, each time Geralt’s heart felt like it was about to seize in his chest. 

Jaskier dipped down once again, staying under the water for a long time and just as Geralt was getting worried, Jaskier’s head popped back up. His eyes were wide, mouth working for words but none came out. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked hesitantly, his brow pinching. Jaskier motioned him into the water and Geralt sank in immediately, moving closer to Jaskier and looking down when Jaskier did, his hands cupped. 

Geralt’s breath caught in his throat as he stared down at two palm-sized eggs, both a brilliant sapphire blue both with intricate veins of gold decorating their shell. Geralt looked back at Jaskier, reaching up to wipe the tears from Jaskier’s cheeks and pulled the bard close to him, kissing him deeply. 

“We have twins,” Geralt breathed against Jaskier’s lips, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

“We have twins,” Jaskier echoed, smiling just as wide as he stared up at Geralt. The Witcher laughing quietly now. 

“My brothers are going to love you,” Geralt said, resting his forehead against Jaskier’s, the bard still smiling wide enough to make his face ache. 

“I can’t wait,” Jaskier smiled even wider, if that was possible, relishing in this moment with his mate. Their two children cradled safely in his hands and tucked between their bodies, Geralt knew his brothers would love them, taking every chance to spoil them. 

Kaer Morhen will see children again, only this time, they will be loved and cared for. God’s, his children were going to be the most wondrous.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
